The present invention relates to a sporting apparatus, and more particularly, to an attachment for baseball or softball bats.
Mastering the skills of baseball requires frequent and repetitive practice. Without the aid of devices, another player, coach or person must pick up the ball by hand and flip or toss the ball to the hitter. Prior art devices include a batting tee and a soft toss machine. A batting tee requires the hitter to bend over to pick the ball up and place it on the tee and then hit the ball off of the tee. An alternative is the soft toss machine, in which a ball rolls down a track, hits a bump at the end of the track and bounces up so a batter can hit the ball in the air about one or two fee away from the track. The machine is often prohibitively expensive for use by little leagues or public schools.